Monsters
Algemene informatie Hallo iedereen! Dit is mijn eerste verhaal op deze wiki (jeej). Om wat meer in het schrijven te komen heb ik besloten om eerst een standalone te schrijven. Het is een horror verhaal, maar het is niet zo heel eng. Tenminste, dat denk ik toch. Als je echt niet tegen enge dingen kan raad ik het je af om dit verhaal. Veel leesplezier! Het verhaal 'Monsters' Sam keek verveeld uit het vliegtuigraam. Onder haar zag ze veel bossen en enkele dorpjes. Alles lijkt zo klein vanaf hier, dacht ze, en ze vroeg zich voor de honderdste keer af of ze er bijna waren. Sam was nu bijna 20 jaar, haar examens waren net gedaan en ze besloot dat te gaan vieren met haar 2 beste vrienden: Mike en Dries. Beste? Eerder enige, ze was niet zo sociaal. Ze hield er meer van om alleen te zijn. Maar Mike vond een of andere website waar hij een huisje in Roemenië kon huren voor een goedkope prijs. Eerst dacht hij dat het fake was, maar er was geen virus op en hij belde de eigenaar, die verassend genoeg uit Nederland kwam en ook Nederlands sprak, om het te reserveren en alles leek normaal. Toen hij het idee aan zijn vrienden vertelde was Sam er niet echt voor, maar Dries vond het goed dus stemde ze uiteindelijk ook in. Sam bladerde door één van de boekjes die in het vliegtuig lagen. Ze had lange, zwarte haren die soms voor haar ogen hingen en een bleke huid. Ze was niet bepaald groot, maar ook niet zo klein en ze was redelijk slank. Eigenlijk was ze best wel knap, maar dat zou ze zelf nooit toegeven. Naast haar zat Dries. Zoals altijd maakte haar hart weer sprongetje als ze naar hem keek, ook al wilde ze niet toegeven dat ze hem leuk vond. Hij was groot en redelijk stevig gebouwd, hij had kort zwart haar en mooie, blauwe ogen. Hij zag er misschien stoer uit, maar Sam wist dat hij ook een gevoelige kant had. Naast hem zat Mike. Hij zag er heel klein uit naast Dries, hij was ook niet echt groot. Hij had bruin haar dat altijd in de war zat en een eeuwige glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij maakte vaak flauwe grapjes, maar Sam vond hem wel grappig. Ze waren met elkaar aan het discussiëren over iets. Sam keek terug uit het raam en zag in de verte een luchthaven. Ze draaide zich terug om naar haar vrienden en zei “Ik denk dat we er zijn”. Toen ze landde besloten ze eerst iets te eten voor ze naar hun huisje gingen. Toen ze eindelijk hun huur auto kregen was het al laat en donker. Hun huisje lag op een heuvel in een bos. Sam vond het niet echt leuk dat ze zolang door een donker bos moesten rijden. “Je weet wat ze zeggen”, zei Mike, ”Roemenië is het land van vampiers en Frankenstein.” Sam keek hem boos aan. “Bedankt om me eraan te herinneren!” Mike moest lachen, maar hij werd direct onderbroken door een luid geluid. “Wat was dat?” zei Sam. “Ik weet het niet,” antwoorde Mike. De auto bewoog opeens heel hard en Dries, die achter het stuur zat, duwde zo hard op de rem als hij maar kon. “I-ik zag iets voor de auto lopen,” zei hij. “Wat zag je”, zei Sam bang, “een dier?” “Ik weet het niet, het was redelijk groot en ook heel snel.” “Als dit een grap is,” zei Sam. “Het is geen grap.” Dries draaide zich terug om en probeerde de auto in gang te krijgen, maar het lukte niet. Hij zei: ”Er is iets mis met de auto, we moeten naar buiten om te zien wat er mis is.” “Ik ga niet naar buiten,” zei Sam direct. “Sam, het was waarschijnlijk gewoon een dier.” “(zucht) Oké dan.” Ze stapte uit. “Aha,” zei Dries, “dacht ik het niet. De band is plat.” Hij haalde een nieuwe band uit de koffer. Mike keek verveeld rond. “Terwijl jullie die band vervangen ga ik even plassen.” Vervolgens wandelde hij opeen van de struiken af. Sam keek hem vreemd aan. “Wees gerust,” zei hij, “ik ga wel uit het zicht staan.” “Wil je nu ergens alleen zijn in dit bos?” vroeg ze verast. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. “Ik ben niet bang.” Vervolgens verdween hij tussen de struiken. Sam keek hem na, ze vond dit echt niet leuk. Ze was bang en had het koud. Waarom moet die band nu toch plat zijn? Kunnen die Roemenen niet gewoon deftige wegen maken. ''“Ziezo, de band is vervangen.” Ze draaide zich om, daar stond Dries met de platte band in zijn handen. Hij legde de band in de koffer. “Als Mike terug is kunnen we vertrekken.” Sam draaide zich terug om naar de struik. “Hij blijft wel lang weg,” zei ze met een trillende stem. Ze wachtte nog even, maar Mike bleef weg. Sam zei tegen Dries: “Misschien is hij aan het rond kijken, hij is nogal nieuwsgierig. Of hij haalt weer is een grap met ons uit.” Dries keek haar boos aan. “Ik heb nu even geen zin in zijn grappen.” Na deze woorden ging hij naar de struiken waar Mike een paar minuten geleden in verdwenen was. Sam achtervolgde hem snel, voor een keer wou ze is niet alleen zijn. Ze zagen Mike nergens. Dries riep zijn naam. Geen antwoord. “Godver Mike. Dit is niet grappig,” zei hij. Ze gebruiken hun gsm’s als zaklampen. Plotseling zag ze iets op de grond. Ze raapte het op, het was Mikes gsm. ''Oh nee. ''Ze opende de gsm en zag een foto. Het was een foto van de plek waar ze nu waren, maar in een van de struiken zag ze 2 gele lichtjes, het leken wel ogen. Dries keek over haar schouder, hij was net zo verbaasd als zij. Opeens hoorden ze een luid geluid. Ze keken elkaar aan. Zonder een seconde te verspillen sprintte ze naar de auto en sprongen ze erin. Dries startte de motor. Ze reden direct in volle vaart weg. Na enkele minuten durfde ze pas iets te zeggen. Dries zei dat Mike waarschijnlijk weer een grap uithaalde en al naar het huis, dat niet meer zo ver was, gelopen was. Ook al leek hij zelf niet zeker van deze woorden. Sam keek uit het raam van de auto. Opeens keek ze bang naar Dries: “Zag jij dat ook?” “Wat?” antwoorde hij. “Ik zag iets lopen, door de struiken. Het was heel snel dus ik heb niet goed gezien hoe het eruit zag.” “Ben je zeker dat je het niet inbeeld?” “Misschien…” Hoewel ze wist dat het niet zo was. Na een rit die uren leek te duren, ook al was het slechts enkele minuten, kwamen ze aan bij het huis. Sam keek er naar. Het was een oud houten huisje dat in de stijl was die je wel zou verwachten van een hut in een bos. Het was een beetje vervallen, maar dat wisten ze al, de prijs was dan ook belachelijk laag. Eerst leek het haar wel leuk om alleen met haar vrienden in een eng hutje in een bos de nacht door te brengen, maar na deze gebeurtenissen keek ze er behoorlijk tegen op. Terwijl Dries de valiezen uit de auto haalde, ging zij al naar binnen. ''Nu hopen dat Mike binnen is. ''En Mike was binnen, hij lag op de grond in een plas bloed. Zijn ogen waren toe en Sam wist dat die ogen nooit meer zouden open gaan. Sam lag in haar bed, ze had geen zin om op te staan. Ze dacht aan wat er allemaal gebeurd was de laatste 2 dagen. Dries had haar gevonden terwijl ze gillend naast Mike zat. Hij had onmiddellijk de politie gebeld. De politie had hen direct meegenomen en ze werden een lange tijd ondervraagt. De eigenaar van het huisje liet hen in één van zijn andere huurhuizen logeren. Deze stond gelukkig aan de rand van de stad en niet in een eng bos. De dag daarop werd ze meerdere keren ondervraagd door Roemeense politie agenten die gebrekkig Engels spraken. Ze moest zelf met een therapeut praten, die gelukkig wel deftig Engels sprak. Sam stond op en trok snel wat kleren aan, ze had geen zin om haar te wassen. Ze zuchtte. ''Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat Mike er niet meer is. ''Ze keek door haar raam naar het bos. ''De politie agenten zullen het nu wel grondig aan het doorzoeken zijn. ''Ze hadden geen idee wat er met Mike gebeurt was. Er zat namelijk een grote bijtwond in zijn nek, de wond zou van een hondachtige geweest zijn. Daarom dacht de politie eerst dat hij aangevallen zou zijn door een hondsdolle hond of misschien wel een wolf, maar dat verklaarde niet hoe hij in die hut terecht kwam. Nu denken ze dat hij is vermoorden door een seriemoordenaar die honden traint om te moorden, ze vond het al ver gezocht. Maar ze wisten nog steeds niet hoe die seriemoordenaar dan binnen was geraakt. Mike had geen sleutel bij, die had Sam want Mike zou die toch kwijtraken, en er was geen raam kapotgeslagen of een deur opengebroken. Ze ging naar de keuken en pakte een pak ontbijtgranen uit de kast, hoewel ze twijfelde of ze iets zou binnen krijgen. Dries werd op dit ogenblik ondervraagd door de politie, ze lieten haar met rust omdat ze nog steeds in shock was. Ze begon na te denken over wat er nu echt is gebeurt. Ze pakte haar laptop en begon onderzoek te doen. Ze kwam toevallig op een site over weerwolven terecht. Verveeld, maar ook een beetje nieuwsgierig opende ze de site: ''Weerwolven zijn mythologische wezens die in verschillende godsdiensten voorkomen en ze zien er ook vaak anders uit. De meeste mythes zijn het er wel mee eens dat het mensen zijn die in de nacht, meestal bij volle maan, in een wolf veranderen. Geen gewone wolven, maar mensachtige, die veel gevaarlijker zijn en een drang hebben om te moorden. Sommige mensen denken dat een weerwolf op commando kan veranderen of dat ze na een tijd altijd een wolf blijven. Je kan een weerwolf doden als hij mens is, maar in zijn weerwolf vorm is hij bijna onsterfelijk, zijn huid is ondoordringbaar. Er zijn verschillende redenen hoe je een weerwolf kan worden: je wordt er een als je water drinkt uit een plas waar een wolf ook uit gedronken heeft of ze hebben een magische mantel gemaakt van wolvenhuid, als je die aandoet zou je een wolf worden. De meest voorkomende theorie is dat je geboren wordt als weerwolf. Als je gebeten wordt door een weerwolf wordt je er ook één. Hun enige zwakte is zilver. ''Sam stopte met lezen. ''Straks geloof ik nog echt dat Mike is vermoord door een weerwolf, ''dacht ze. Ze kon niet meer in dat huis blijven dus sloot ze haar computer en besloot om de stad te bezoeken. Je kon het niet echt een stad noemen, het was eerder een groot dorp. Ze wandelde door de straten zonder te weten waar ze naar toe liep. Het was al laat in de namiddag, het bleek dat het al middag was toen ze wakker werd. Ze bleef staan voor de etalage van een winkel. Dit was een van de weinige winkels in dit dorp, er was in het naburige dorp wel een grote supermarkt, maar hier niet. Het was een winkel waar ze van alles verkochten. ''Rommel dus, ''dacht ze. Ze ging de winkel binnen, het was niet dat ze iets beter had te doen. Sam wandelde langs de rekken. Plotseling zag ze het, een zilver mes. Redelijk eenvoudig, het had zilver blad en een houten, versierd handvat waar je het blad in kon schuiven, eigenlijk een soort zakmes. Het was zeker mooi, maar ze twijfelde of het echt zilver was, het was heel goedkoop. ''Het maakt niet uit, het is niet dat ik echt in die weerwolf onzin geloof. Ik koop het gewoon als souvenir….Als aandenken aan Mike, hij zou dit mooi hebben gevonden. ''Achter de kassa zat een oud vrouwtje. Nadat het mes was betaald ging Sam naar buiten. Ze zag dat de straat leeg liep en besloot dat ze ook maar terug naar het huisje kon gaan. Dries was al binnen en hij had pizza besteld. Voor zichzelf pizza peperoni en voor haar pizza hawaï. Toen hij het aan haar gaf kon hij het toch niet laten om te zeggen dat pizza hawaï geen echte pizza is, dit bracht slechts een kleine glimlach op Sam haar gezicht. Ze aten in stilte. Dries had geen zin om over zijn gesprek met de politie te praten en Sam wou het toch niet horen. Plotseling werd er op de deur geklopt. Dries deed open en de eigenaar van het huisje kwam binnen. Het was een klein, lelijk mannetje met een snor en een neus die ooit gebroken was, zijn armen stonden vol haar. “Goedenavond”, zei hij in het Nederlands, maar wel met een accent, “ ik hoorde dat jullie morgen terug naar België gaan. Ik wil nog even mijn excuses aanbieden voor alles wat er is gebeurd, ook al weet ik dat dat niet genoeg is.” Sam stond op en zei: ”Het is niet jouw schuld, niemand zag dit aankomen.” Hij keek haar aan en er verscheen een geniepige glimlach op zijn gezicht. Sam zag dat zijn ogen geel leken en ze vroeg zich af of die er altijd al zo uitzagen. Hij wandelde naar de deur en bleef er voor staan. Ze deed een paar stappen naar achter. Hij zei: “Daar zou ik niet zo zeker van zijn. Sorry, voor wat er is gebeurd en gaat gebeuren.” Dries stapte op de deur af, en zei: “Wat bedoel je? Ga weg van de deur!” Hij probeerde dapper te klinken, maar je hoorde de angst in zijn stem. Sam zag dat de ogen van de eigenaar nu echt geel waren. Maar er klopte nog iets niet. De eigenaar stond opeens vol haar, meer dan anders en er kwam steeds meer haar bij totdat hij helemaal vol stond. Zijn neus leek meer op een snuit, zijn oren werden puntig. Hij leek op een mengeling tussen een wolf en een mens. ''Een weerwolf! ''Sam begreep het opeens. ''Hij was degene in het bos die Mike heeft vermoord. Natuurlijk, hij heeft ook een sleutel van de hut. ''“Wa..Waarom heb je Mike vermoord?”, wist ze te zeggen. De wolf opende zijn mond waardoor je 2 scherpe hoektanden kon zien. “Ik kan het gewoon niet laten om mensen te vermoorden, het geeft me een goed gevoel.” Het klonk eerder als gegrom. Sam deed nog een stap naar achter. ''Hij is gestoord. ''Dries was bekomen van de schrik en probeerde de wolf neer te slagen. Deze hield Dries zijn arm met weinig moeite tegen en beet er in. Sam had Dries nog nooit zo hard horen roepen. Dan pakte de wolf hem vast bij zijn nek en ,met een kracht die het kleine ventje nooit zou kunnen hebben, smeet hij hem tegen de muur. Hij viel bewusteloos op de grond. Sam keek rond naar een mogelijke uitweg, op de keukentafel zag ze haar zakmes liggen. Zonder erbij na te denken sprintte ze er op af, terwijl ze de wolf grommend achter haar aan hoorde lopen. Ze pakte het mes, vouwde het open, draaide zich om en stak. Toen was het stil. Sam zag dat ze het mes diep in zijn borstkast had gestoken. De wolf keek haar voor 1 seconde verbaast aan, voordat hij levenloos op de grond viel. Eindelijk kwamen ze bij haar huis aan, het was een lange rit. Nadat ze de weerwolf had vermoord veranderde zijn gedaante terug in dat van een mens. Ze had direct de politie en een ambulance gebeld. De politie had haar ondervraag, ze kon natuurlijk niet vertellen dat Mike door een weerwolf was vermoord dus verzon ze maar dat de eigenaar van het huis een psychopaat en een seriemoordenaar was, wat hij eigenlijk ook was. De politie wist geen betere verklaring dus geloofde ze haar. Dries was ook niet zo ernstig gewond aan zijn hoofd. Zijn arm was iets erger gewond, maar de dokters konden hem snel weer oplappen. Nadat hij weg mocht uit het ziekenhuis besloten ze om direct terug te keren naar België. Dries had haar met zijn auto afgezet voor haar appartementsblok. Toen ze wou binnengaan riep Dries haar naam. Ze draaide zich om. Dries stapte op haar af en zei: “Bedankt voor wat je hebt gedaan, je hebt mijn leven gered. Ik zal dat nooit vergeten.” Sam keek verlegen naar haar schoenen. “Jij zou hetzelfde hebben gedaan.” Dries krapte aan zijn arm op de plek waar de weerwolf hem had gebeten. Sam keek naar hem. “Doet je wond pijn?”, vroeg ze. “Nee, het jeukt alleen enorm.” Plotseling dacht ze terug aan wat ze had gelezen op die website: ''Als je gebeten wordt door een weerwolf wordt je er ook één. ''Dries stapte op zijn auto af en zei: “Ik begreep nog steeds niet echt wat er die avond gebeurt is, maar ik weet wel dat alles nu anders is.” Hij glimlachte en Sam kon hem alleen maar aan staren. Toen zijn auto de straat al lang was uit gereden stond ze er nog steeds en dacht ze aan zijn mooie blauwe ogen, die nu opeens geel waren. '''Einde' Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: verhalen Categorie:Voltooid